1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to polishing pads of the type used with electric floor polishing machines.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art shows polishing pads for use with electric floor polishing machines. These pads have central apertures whereby the pads may be attached to the polishing machine. None of the prior art shows a polishing pad having a reduced surface area by means of a plurality of apertures positioned eccentrically about the central aperture. Representative of the prior art are the following U.S. patents.
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ W. F. Galey 2,757,491 Aug. 7, 1956 H. G. Hencken 3,164,855 Jan. 12, 1965 H. G. Hencken 3,243,833 April 5, 1966 Magid 4,176,420 Dec. 4, 1979 ______________________________________